omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
NightMargin (Character)
Character Synopsis NightMargin is the supreme entity of the InsomnIs reality and represents that of the creator of Insomnis and Oneshot NightMargin herself, NightMargin is often depicted as a carefree and kind individual who preferably likes to have fun as opposed to having conflict. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-C Verse: Margin/Oneshot Name: NightMargin Gender: Female Age: Immeasurable (Exists outside of The Space-Time Continuum) Classification: Author Avatar Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Oversees the stories of OneShot, Margin and other verses connected within the multiverse), Reality Warping (Can freely alter the landscape and settings of various places such as OneShot), Information Manipulation (Can manipulate the data fiber that all her "games" consist of and can erase them with she wanted), Existence Erasure (Possess the ability to delete her creations should she become unhappy with the results), 4th Wall Awareness (Addresses us the viewers consistently and is aware all is fiction), Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Soul Manipulation (Controls the Forevers which are a group of Higher-Dimensional Ghosts), Space-Time Manipulation (Created and controls the Space-Time of the OneShot reality), Void Manipulation (Manipulated the nothingness that come before the world), Acasuality (Is unable to be effected by the Bulb which not only makes everything cease to exist but rewrites the past as well), Regeneration (High-Godly, Comparable regeneration to The Entity, who can still remain after have being erased from existence along with all of reality as well), Conceptual Manipulation (Gave shape to OneShot as a concept, of which is embodied in The Entity , another creation of Nightmargin), Light Manipulation (Has the abilities of The Bulb which allows full control over all forms of light), Non-Corporeal, Creation, Fate Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Quantaverse Level (As powerful as The Entity is, according to Proto, The Entity is nothing more than a tool in comparsion to Nightmargin and is akin to a simulation or program contained on a computer, which implies they are transcendent of Oneshot. Created all both OneShot and Margin, both of which are infinite multiverses due to running on Multiverse Theory, with the former having higher planes of reality greater than the multiverse. Views all of creation as spatially flat images within a virtual simulator of which is also another dream to her. Freely wields absolute control over all of creation) Speed: Immeasurable (Is far beyond the standard multiverse, with OneShot's containing higher planes of reality that view the rest of reality as nothing more than fiction. The Entity is far below Nightmargin. They exist on a higher dimension than the standard 3 Dimension), likely Omnipresent (Has completely governance over all aspects of existence and is supposedly a multiverse constant that existed before form) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Quantaversal (Exists beyond Big Ben , who embodies The 4th Dimension and transcends everything within the OneShot reality, all of which she views as a mere work of fiction which she created for the enjoyment of others) Durability: Quantaverse Level (Created all stories and worlds which is merely a work of fiction from the eyes of NightMargin, which includes The Entity who exists beyond and outside the multiverse itself) Stamina: Limitless (Stamina is irrelevant to NightMargin, who allows the concept of Stamina to exist in the first place) Range: Quantaversal Intelligence: Omniscient (Sees all actions that happen across all timelines and parallel universes by virtue of them being under her governance, Has knowledge of Past, Present and Future all at once) Weaknesses: Is carefree and generally doesn't fight Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Save:' Nightmargin can save any point in time or stop time altogether *'Load:' This gives him the power to load other universes shifting Nightmargin to that parallel world *'Reset:' With this ability, Nightmargin can reset reality to its zero point *'Delete:' Nightmargin has the ability to delete beings from existence Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Margin Category:Isomnis Category:Hotel Heaven Category:OneShot Category:Web Comic Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Supreme Beings Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Author Avatars Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Reality Warpers Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Information Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Light Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 1